Week of Scars
by jackcay101
Summary: It's the Week of Scars, and I thought I'd post this. Week long challenge. WARNING- Cutting, death, suicide, suicidal thoughts, jacked up society, depression, and a few curse words, mostly in the author's notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! So, it is The Week of Scars. Th 15th-21st is to appreciate those who have self harmed, depression, eating disorders, abused, bullied, anxiety and suicidal thoughts. I thought I should make something for it so, I'll be posting these one shots, a new one everyday, or at least, I'll try my goddamn hardest. Though, without a doubt, seven stories will be posted by the end of the week. The characters are the Soviet Union and Poland. And I just want you guys to know that someone out there cares, and you should give them a chance.**

**Toris: Natalie doesn't own Hetalia and she never will...**

* * *

Katyusha was alone in the girls bathroom, sobbing quietly. She had always tried her best, in everything, an overcoming her depression was no different. But, this was a war she couldn't win. It was affecting her, deeply. She now spent most of her days hiding her arms and legs, refusing to let the deep cuts show, and wondering what the world would be like if she wasn't alive anymore, and always coming down to the same conclusion. Exactly the same, and maybe a little better. This became a constant battle to fight to just find the will to live. And none of her friends and family knew. See, Kat had a reputation for being a crybaby, and the tears she shed from depression were confused with ones from just being a crybaby and they just told her to "get over it." She's tried, but nothing has worked. Nothing at all. _Nothing except the cutting._

Katyusha thought about herself. How she could've helped out more when Ivan and Natalya were growing up. How she could've helped Eduard out with his physics homework, instead of staying at home and watching TV. How she could've help Toris get Natalya and get rid of Natalya's creepy obsession for Ivan. How she could've been there a hell of alot more for her little brother, and taught him to be social and make some friends. She could've gotten a higher score on that English test. She could've studied harder. She could've done better at her last job. She could've set time aside for her family. She could've not been such a downer in front of her friends. She could've done more. **_She could have done_**** more.**

She could've gotten over her depression, couldn't she? It would've been **SO SIMPLE. **Just do a few things, and 'Poof!' The depression's gone. But no, she just _had_ to keep it around. She couldn't just let it go. Same thing with the cutting. It was an addiction. It was her happy place. The only place where she could feel alive again. Oh, trust me when I tell you that she tried stopping once. But it was unbearable. She couldn't keep it away. It eventually got to the point where she was going to commit suicide if she didn't find a different way of relief, and lo-and-behold, there was her razor, laying quietly, just itching to slice through more skin. And so she did it. Again and again. A slash for every flaw she could find. Soon enough, her arm was laced with thick red marks, blood oozing out from every single one.

So now, as Kat sat on the toilet seat in the girls' bathroom, the razor came to mind. Silently checking to make sure no one was in that safe room, she quickly took her savior out of her book bag. She very carefully rolled up her sleeve, making sure no blood would splatter on it, and took the razor to the skin. A dark smile crossed her face that filled her with relief as the blood trickled down her arm, small droplets of blood forming on the ground, and Katyusha made the mental note that she'd clean it up before she left. Kat couldn't resist, and three more slash marks formed on her skin. Kat smiled in satisfaction, and grabbed some toilet paper from the stall to clean the blood from her arm and the blood that fell to the ground. Then discarding the blood-covered toilet paper in the toilet and flushing, she gently rolled her sleeve back down, hiding every mark she made. She cleaned up the razor with diligent care and hid it back in her bookbag. Kat exited the stall and the bathroom, only to bump into one of her friend, a feisty girl named Elizaveta. "There you are, Kat! We've been looking for you all lunch!" Eliza informed, and Kat gave a bow of penitence. "I am so sorry. I was in the bathroom, and I didn't think I would take so long!" Katyusha exclaimed, her eyes welling up with tears at the thought of another thing screwed up. "It's alright, now come on! Bella and the others have been waiting!" Elizaveta exclaimed, with a hint of impatience in her voice, grabbing Kat's wrist and dragging her to the lunch table with her friends.

_As long as I have my savior with me... then everything thing will be alright._

* * *

**Sadly, this is not how depression works. I know, it doesn't go away magically, but that's how society makes it seem. **

**So, everyone, I am throwing this out there. If you ever need anyone to talk to at all, you can come and talk to me, okay? I'll always lend you my ear and listen to what you have to say. You can PM me about it, and I just want you all to know that **

**SOMEONE OUT THERE CARES.**

**THINGS WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE YOU.**

**YOU CAN GET THROUGH THIS.**


	2. Depression

**Hello my lovelies~! So, it's the second day in to Week of Scars! Now, I don't want this to be like a trigger for some people, so this is a warning.** **Toris does die. Sadly. ;( So don't read if it'll be a trigger for you, okay? **

**Anyways, these all happen within different universes, so Toris will be alive for the rest of thems, okay? :3 HE LIVES! Just not in this one. **

**Eduard: Natalie doesn't own Hetalia, because she is not Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

"Emo!"

"Freak!"

"Weirdo..."

Young Toris raced down the halls of Hetalia High, trying to block out the insults that were harshly directed at him. It was pointless though; no matter what he did, he couldn't block out the venomous words that poisoning him. And if the verbal abuse wasn't enough, there were also some children who took it another step further with physical abuse, though Toris found it difficult to decide which hurt more. It was quite a lot to bear, and Toris didn't know how much longer he could hold out. The thing was, it was affecting him in horrible, _horrible _ways. His depression had set in and grew a lot. Suicide became a daily option and he thought about it almost constantly.

Thankfully, it was going to be the last class of the day, and he could leave this hellhole and go to see one of his friends. He needed to tell someone, and maybe, just maybe, they could help. He headed into his final class for the day, Science, he took a seat with his friend, Alfred. He gave a weak smile towards one of the few people in his life that could be so kind. Alfred gave a huge smile in retaliation. "Hey dude! What's up?" Alfred asked. Toris gave a sad smile. "I've been feeling really down again." Alfred gave a small frown as Toris set his books down and took his seat. "Aw man, not this stuff again. Come on, stop being so sad all the time. People out there have it worse than you. Cheer up, nothing is wrong." Alfred scolded. The Lithuanian suddenly remembered that he had told his friends before, but they just didn't care. They all thought it was just something that'd pass. That it was his fault. That he could just make this depression go away all magically. They didn't really care, but they made the effort to make it look like they did. Toris put up a false smile and told Alfred that he was right.

_So I guess that's it..._

When school ended a disoriented Toris ran home as fast as he could, bumping into various people and objects on the way, the tears blurring his vision. He finally made it to the house he and 5 others shared, his two half brothers and family of three siblings, one of which he was infatuated with, but was only now realizing that she would never return the feelings. He ran to his washroom, which was connected with his single bedroom, and dashed to his medicine cabinet. From there, he opened the cupboard and withdrew a handful of pills. He kept the pills in his trembling hand and walked to his room, taking out a fresh sheet of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled down the suicide note he had written over and over a thousand times before and set on his bedside table. He downed the pills very quickly, not bothering to take some water with it, half hoping he'd just choke to death, but that didn't work out. He quickly laid down in bed, closed his eyes, and they never reopened.

Little Ravis walked down the hall of their home in hopes to find his eldest brother. It was 5:30, time for dinner and he didn't want Toris to miss out. He came upon his room, and quietly opened the door, greeted with a supposedly sleeping Toris. Ravis smiled slightly at the sight of him looking so peaceful, a small smile on his face and all. "Toris... Wake up! Eduard made dinner! It's your favorite!" Toris didn't respond. Ravis frowned slightly when he received no answer. "Toris, come on wake up!" Ravis said, a bit louder. Toris was a very light sleeper, why wasn't he waking up? Ravis scanned the area, his eyes coming upon the note. Ravis picked it up, and began to read it.

_Dear Everyone, _

_I am sorry I was such a downer, I am sorry I was such a failure, I am sorry for everything I messed up._

_Dear Eduard and Ravis, I am sorry I couldn't be the protective big brother you guys deserved. I am sorry for not being able to help you guys out so much, I am so sor-_

At this moment Ravis ripped his eyes away from the paper, staring at the long gone Toris. Ravis hit him in the stomach, hoping to get a response, anything! **"TORIS!"**

* * *

**Yeah, you guys aren't going to get the rest of the note. It was just Toris saying how sorry he was for everything. Yeah, now listen peoples,**

**YOU ARE LOVED**

**YOU ARE STRONG**

**YOU CAN GET THROUGH THIS. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, day 3 already? Heh, this one was pretty hard to write, I must say, so, sorry it's so short. Now, remember my lovelies! You guys are SOOOOOO AWESOME, okay? Awesomer than Prussia! Now, uh, can anyone get the disclaimer?**

**Poland: Natalie, like, totally doesn't own Hetalia, or any of the characters! **

* * *

Feliks walked alone through the small little town in Poland, alone. "Hey loser." A voice behind him called. It was Ivan, the biggest bully around, who seemed to pick on poor little Feliks the most, but that was probably just Feliks' imagination. "What do you want?" Feliks tried to put some wrath into his voice, but it wavered, minimizing the threat. Ivan pushed him roughly, causing the Pole to lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Ooof!" Feliks grunted, getting himself up and dusting the dirt off his pink skirt. "Hey, you ass! This was a new skirt!" Feliks shouted at the large Russian, infuriated, and pushed Ivan as hard as he could, forcing him to take a step back. Ivan gave a smile, obviously fake, smile. He picked Feliks up off of his feet, making him meet the large Russian at eye-level. "You shouldn't have done that, you worthless little bitch. I will make you completely miserable." Ivan threatened, before tossing the kid to the ground and disappearing Feliks gulped. Ivan was a man (or kid, rather) of his word.

Over the next few weeks, Ivan kept his promise. Feliks was harassed _constantly._ In class, in the halls, even just walking around town. It wasn't physical abuse, sometimes. It was verbal abuse, which started with small things like, "You gay little son of a bitch!" until it escalated to the point of self-hatred, leading to the dreaded black hole that is depression. Feliks hid from the world, a shell of his former self. Eventually, his room became his safe haven, because nobody could get in there. His parents didn't really care, and all the kids were just bullies, all because of Ivan. Feliks cut, burned, starved, and just plain tortured himself everyday, and he liked it. He like it because he thought he deserved the pain. That it was all his fault. He could hardly stand it.

Eventually, though, after they finally noticed that Feliks' grades were dropping due to absences, Feliks' parents forced out of his room to go to school. He could just die at that very moment. Hey, it'd make everyone happier, right? Anyways, after some more evil taunts from the demons inside the children that go to that school, Feliks ran into Ivan. The big, strong, accomplished, Ivan. The large Russian glared at the small, far-too-skinny-to-be-healthy, broken inside Feliks. "The hell do you want, faggot?" Ivan scowled. Feliks shook his head. "All, I want? Why, all I want-all I could ever ask for, is to die."

* * *

**MWEWEWHEWH! SOOO Short! Then again, all of them are, and they'll probably stay that way... Anyways, **

**"The road to recovery might be difficult, but it's worth the fight."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Hope y'all are staying strong! Now anyway, this'll pass the halfway mark! Woo! Sorry for it being so short last time though, it's pretty hard to write a depressed Poland.**

**Russia: Natalie doesn't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Ivan took the the lunchroom in Hetalia High, talking with one of his comrades, Yao. "Aiyah! That sounds really scary, aru!" Yao shook his head and trembled a little. "Da, I don't know what to do with her! Its just so creepy!" They were discussing the matter of Ivan's little sister, Natalya, who had a really unhealthy obsession with Ivan, and was starting to scare Ivan. A lot. As they entered the noisy, rambunctious, warzone that society called a lunchroom, a hamburger whizzed past Yao's head. "Aiyah!" Yao shrieked, "Knock it off!" He added, addressing the jackass who threw it. They headed towards their table in ultra-stealth mode, they arrived at the seemingly empty table, if you didn't look twice. But if you did, you'd see a kid with sandy blonde hair, violet eyes, and a polar bear plushie, eating pancakes, with the sweet nectar that is maple syrup coating them. "Hello, Matthew." Ivan greeted with an actual smile. He wasn't fond of too many people, but considered Yao and Matthew as his best friends. Matthew smiled as Yao and Ivan got seated. Yao took out his lunch of orange chicken and chomain, while Ivan fished out his lunch bag, containing some very delicious Пирожки, (pirozhki) and started eating and chatting a little.

Unfortunately, the happy little scene didn't last long. Because Alfred, Matthew's brother who hated Ivan, Mathias, who also hated Ivan, and Gilbert, who hated Ivan the most out of anyone, were approaching. "Hey, unawesome asshole!" Gilbert said, well rather shouted, since he did not have an 'inside voice', and probably didn't have the phrase anywhere in his vocabulary, along with the other two. That's why they became friends so quickly, and became the "Awesome Trio" (though most of the students thought they should be called the "Loudmouth Trio"). Ivan looked over to face them, up in front was Gilbert, with Alfred and Mathias backing. "Da? What do you guys want?" Ivan asked casually, as if Gilbert's remark never happened. Gilbert scowled. "You are a pathetic loser, you know? I honestly think that the only reason Mattie hangs around you is to be nice, and Yao's just afraid." Yao and Matthew gave shocked looks of hurt and disgust at Gilbert. "Gil! You know that's not true!" Matthew whisper-shouted, his small voice not reaching Gilbert's ears. The words cut Ivan deeply though, but of course he wouldn't let it show. "Is that the only reason you came here?" Ivan asked, but Gilbert was surveying Ivan's food. "Gott, you must weigh like, 400 fucking pounds!" Gilbert announced. "Maybe that's why he wears that big fucking coat all the time. To hide all his fat." Alfred snickered. "Yeah, something wrong, tubby?" Mathias added, noticing the look on Ivan's face. "Nyet. Now scram before I beat the shit out of you." I van threatened, as they hightailed out of there, scared. Ivan hated using force, but sometimes, there was no other way out. "Aiyah! Those guys are such jerks! I can't believe you're _related _to one of those asses, Matthew!" Yao shouted angrily. "Don't listen to them. They just want attention." Matthew informed to Ivan, who was staring at his food, and then suddenly pushed it away. Yao and Matthew both looked up towards the large Russian. "I'm not hungry." He said simply. In truth, he was thinking about what they had said. _"Gott, you must weight like, 400 fucking pounds!" "Maybe that's why he wears that big fucking coat all the time. To hide all his fat." "Yeah, something wrong, tubby?" _The more he thought about it, the more he thought they were right. He looked down at his rather large frame, disgusted with himself. Ivan then silently vowed to get thin.

In his home, shared with his two wacky sisters and three friends, who acted kinda as servants Ivan laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling and into space, the incident at lunch replaying in his mind over and over. After hours of thought, Ivan reached a solution. The best and fastest way to get thin. _I'll starve myself. Then I'll get real thin. _Ivan plotted. Just then, one of Ivan's friends, and Estonian man named Eduard, opened the door. "I-Ivan?" He asked, a little timid. "Hm?" Ivan barely responded. "I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner..." Eduard was a little shy. "Nothing. I'm not hungry." Ivan replied. Eduard was a little taken back. "But I-Ivan, we heard from Yao that you didn't eat anything at lunch, are you sure? You must be starving." Eduard reasoned. In truth, Ivan was starving. But, he shook his head and that was all there was to say on the matter. "A-Alright. If you change your mind, let me know!" Eduard stated and headed to Natalya's room, to basically take her order.

Over the next few weeks, Ivan barely ate anything, and drank little water, growing thinner and thinner as the days went on. His family and friends were all worried out of there minds, but Ivan still refused most food portions. He became a skinny twig, and sill thought he was fat. Eventually, the "awesome" trio noticed something was up. Alfred decided to investigate. "Yo, Mattie! Is there something wrong with Ivan?" Matthew's response was punching Alfred in the face. He didn't like violence, but this was just... just... just totally Alfred! "Ow, what's your problem, man?" Alfred questioned, rubbing his sore jaw, and making the mental note that Mattie had _really _fucking strong punches. "You want to know what my "Problem" is? My problem is that my brother is a _MOTHER FUCKING DOUCHEDICK!" _Matthew screamed. Alfred's eyes widened. Did Mattie just... Cuss? Repeatedly? In the same sentence? "What the hell is up?" Alfred asked, more confused then ever. "IVAN HAS BEEN STARVING HIMSELF ALL IN ORDER TO LOOK THIN! NONE OF US CAN GET HIM TO EAT ANYTHING! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU GUYS SAID!" Matthew screamed. Alfred was in shock. Ivan was really starving himself? Couldn't that kid take a joke? "How long was it going to take you to realize that the shit you say _hurts?!_" Matthew asked harshly, as an honest question. When he received no answer, he turned, and left to go help Ivan without another word.

* * *

**Well, writing Mattie like this was certainly a lot of fun, I'll tell you that. And remember my lovelies,**

**"Anorexia cannot be cured by treating the physical symptoms alone; it is the mind which must be treated."  
― Lynn Crilly**

**You guys can do it! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here we are, day 5. i really dont have a lot to say, so lets just get this party started!**

**Latvia: N-Natalie doesn't own H-Hetalia. **

* * *

Eduard Von Bock walked proudly through the school halls, as calmly and coolly as ever. Kids all around him stared at him, awed by his presence. Some girls swooned when he politely waved at them. But Eduard had no such interest in relationships- well, with girls at least. The truth was that he was secretly homosexual. But, he'd never let anyone know, after all, he had a reputation to uphold. That, and his very rich and famous parents happened to be raging homophobics and it would only cause trouble for Eduard if they knew. Eduard, Defoe now, just went along with it, making it to his locker, and trying (and failing) to get his blasted lock combination right.

"H-Hello Eduard!" One of Eduard's friends, Toris, called. Toris followed by Feliks, Toris' boyfriend, and best friend. "Like, what's up?" Feliks asked, cheerful as ever. Feliks and Toris were in on Eduard's 'dirty little secret', though not by Eduards's choice, as Feliks kinda had a sixth sense about this sort of thing, and the true was spilled. The two understood completely and promised not to tell a soul. "Nothing much, just getting biology textbook. How are you guys?" Eduard replied, finally getting the goddy combination correct and retrieving his biology textbook for his next class. "Like, totally fabulous!" Feliks answered instantaneously, and Toris nodded in agreement. "That's really good!" Eduard answered happily.

"Now, what's this I hear about you and Tino?" Feliks asked Eduard suddenly and unexpectedly, throwing Eduard off guard. "W-W-Wait, WHAT?!" Eduard asked, blushing furiously."People have been saying you two are an item, and its bringing down your popularity. Well, to those who think its true" Toris confirmed. "Gah, could you believe that one guy?! "Well, he hangs around a bunch of gay fags, so it'd make sense that he is one." I wanted to snap his goddy neck!" Feliks commented furiously. Now, Tino was Eduard's best friend, and Eduard also happened to have a super-secret-raging-crush on him, but Eduard would never admit it out loud. Eduard had a panic attack on the spot. "Oh no, oh no, _oh no! _What if my parents hear about this?! What if TINO hears this?!" Eduard started questioning frantically. His parents worled around the school frequently, PTO type things, so it wasn't impossible for this rumor to never reach them. Toris tried calming his friend. "A-As far as we know, it's just a small rumor that has only been passed around by a few. Nothing more than that." But nothing could help calm the extremely worried Estonian. The first bell rang, and the three muttered goodbyes, and the worlds most paranoid and nervous person in the world at the moment entered his biology class, and took a seat next to his lab partner, Tino.

"Why hello Eduard!" Tino greeted with an angelic smile that lit up the whole room. Eduard nervously replied a "Hello..." And left it at that, though Tino could tell that something was up, but he didn't push it. The teacher, Mr. Wang, entered the class in quite a hurry, seeing as he was almost late. "Aiyah! That wasn't funny, Mathias!" Mr. Wang shouted at the Danish student, who just smiled guiltily. Eduard didn't know what Mathias did, but he was certainly going to get chewed out about it later. After that small ordeal was over, class finally got started. Eduard couldn't concentrate at all. He was too busy fussing over the rumor and identifying who could've started the rumor. When his eyes landed upon Mathias, Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, he groaned inwardly. He figured that they all had something to do with it, but he didn't know how they could've known. Only Toris and Feliks could've known, and they would never tell a living soul. "Eduard? Hello~?" Eduard was snapped out of his thoughts by Tino. "O-Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about something." Eduard composed himself. Then Tino blurted out something Eduard had feared. "Are you worrying about that rumor about us?" Eduard gasped. "You- You know?" Eduard questioned in fright. Tino nodded. "Yup. I didn't know where it came from though. Was it bothering you?" Tino asked innocently. Eduard, speechless, shook his head. On the inside though, he was completely crushed. _Tino doesn't love me... _Was the only thought racing through his mind.

Biology and the rest of school seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Eduard walked out of the school, feeling hopelessly depressed. He trudged to his car, his chauffeur waiting for him. "Hello, Sir. How was you school day?" He asked Eduard, who just shrugged. The driver nodded and began driving towards the Von Bock estate. Once they arrived Eduard thanked the man and walked into the place he called home. His butler called him to his attention. "Your parents are busy at another one of your school meetings, sir." Eduard went blue-faced. They couldn't have one of their meetings when Eduard got a chance to settle the rumors down a little? "Uh, okay, thank you." He told the butler and dashed to his room, locking his door. "They know they know they know they know!" Eduard paced around the room having about his third panic attack for the day. He ran to his bed and hid under the covers for a few hours, as if that would help anything. Only the slamming of the front door that shook the whole mansion got him up. "EDUARD!" The scream of his father's voice forced him out of his room, down the stairs to the front hall to come face-to-face with his very pissed off parents. "What is this I hear about you in a relationship with another boy?!" His mother scowled. Eduard shook in fear. "Tino and I are not in a relationship. I just... Like him. A lot." _Damn my honesty. _Eduard silently scolded himself. His parents looked like those cartoons where the character was so angry that their face turned red and their head exploded. Yeah, his parents looked something like that. Instead of yelling, his father took a deep breath and growled out some words Eduard never thought he'd hear. "Out." Eduards's eyes widened. "W-What?" "Pack your things, and get the hell out of my house." "B-But father-" Eduard began but Mr. Von Bock cut him off. "Pack your shit, and get out of here, Eduard. No son of ours is gay. Be out of here within the hour." Eduard could only nod, and run up to his former room.

He grabbed a large duffel bag, and started throwing his clothes, books, anything in there. As he was putting his favorite book inside the bag, he came across something he thought he'd never let the public eye see. _A rainbow colored bracelet. _He immediately picked it up, and slid it on his wrist, finally showing his true colors. He stuffed the rest of his stuff that'd fit into his bag in and headed to the front door. His mother and father were no longer there. He opened the door, and as he was about to leave, he suddenly turned around and shouted at the top of his lunges, "IM GAY AND IM PROUD!" Running from the Von Bock estate, hoping he'd never have to return.

* * *

**Hello there, everyone! I'll just get straight to the quote. **

"**I hate the word homophobia. It's not a phobia. You are not scared; you are an asshole."**

**-Morgan Freeman**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! I just wanted to say that I've really liked writing this, well, not putting the characters through this hell, but, you know. **

**I wanted to try something different, so what this is is that Ravis is recording this in his room, so his tale will be known. **

**Now, on with the story!**

**Belarus: Natalie doesn't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"My name is Ravis, and this is my story.

When I was a small child, about seven, I was stolen away from my loving family of two fathers and a younger brother, taken away to this scary place, haunted by a demon. I can't ever forget what that _monster _first said to me when I got here. _"Hello there, you are Ravis, Da?" A voice fromthe shadows called. I shook my head as an answer. He chuckled in a fashion that sounded quite like 'kolkolkol', frightening me very much. The beast finally stepped into view, and I could see him fully. He had light-brown, almost silvery hair, deep violet eyes, and a big grin on his twisted face. He carried a blood-stained lead pipe in his hands, and was waving it around casually. "I will ask again. You are Ravis, Da?" This time, I nodded. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He bent down to meet my eyes, his purple eyes boring holes into my own. "Good. There will be no lies here." I gulped. My nightmare was just beginning. _

The man's name is Ivan. The monster I'm forced to live with name is Ivan. During the day, he appears very kind, he takes me out, I can go to school in a public facility, as long as no one knows. And he knows I won't- _can't _tell anyone. We've moved far away from my family. Started a new life, where I'm forced to call the man named Ivan father. He takes care of me, sure. But, I can never step out of line. Not once. Because if I do, if I say or do anything that displeases him, during the night, he takes that pipe that he loves so much and... *sniffles* I-Im sorry. It's quite hard getting this part, and I just... He t-t-takes that pipe and he beats me. Ruthlessly. My body is covered in bruises and scars. I think the worst part is when it happens for no reason, which it does. He's a heavy drinker, vodka usually, and you'd think he'd have better resistance, but, when he gets too drunk, he lets out all of his frustrations onto me. It doesn't happen often, but when it does... Ak Dievs... It's not pretty.

I'm 15, by the way. This'll mark 8 years of torture. Things have gotten far more worse since the beginning. He's tortured and killed anyone I've gotten close to, even if was just a small, friendly conversation. And I've just stood there, and watched him do it all. I once had a crush, as well. Her name was Lili, and she was the sweetest, most innocent human being I could've ever laid my eyes upon. She was beautiful, with her short blonde hair and her perfect green eyes. But, the second Ivan found out... He... *Small crying noises* It was horrible. And he _forced me to watch. _And after it was over he came to me and said, "Now no one will separate us, Da?" I couldn't even look at him.

I'm living a nightmare. I just wish it could all end! I just wish-

"Ravis! Come down here, we need to talk!" Oh, that's Ivan. I-I have to go now. I can't keep him waiting. If anyone gets this, please help me!"

Ravis stuffed the recorder into his schoolbag, cleverly hiding it, then dashed out of his room to meet his impending doom.

* * *

**Yeah, this is pretty short, and if anyone says its all over, it's supposed to be. Ravis needs someone to know and he never came up with a script, so he's just going with it. Remember, none of these things are to be taken lightly. Stay strong, all of you, okay? 3 You can do it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Whelp, this is the final day in the week of scars, and although I know this isn't my most popular story, by any means, I definitely enjoyed writing this. Thank all of you guys for reading this. **

**Ukraine: Ms. Natalie does not own Hetalia~!**

* * *

'Oh no...' Natalya thought, sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, 'Its back.' She rocked slightly, but her back hit the wall of her room lightly. She jumped up in fright and scooted forward, for fear of the walls closing in on her. "It's all in my head it's all in my head it's all in my head..." She told herself in vain. The girl soon took shorter breaths, as if there was no more air in the room. Natalya's anxiety was coming back, leaving her scared, worried, and of course anxious and she hated it. Whenever it came to her in public, all her friends or her parents would always say, "Just calm down, everything will be fine. There is nothing to be worried about. Stop freaking out all the time." The only ones who cared for her in this condition were her older siblings Katyusha and Ivan. But Kat was out at her job, and Ivan was hanging out with Toris.

The anxiety attack went on, and Natalya was worried it'd never end, and no one would be there to help her. Suddenly, she heard the door slam making her jump 30 ft. in the air. "I'm home~!" The sound of Ivan's voice filled the house, scaring the young girl as the voice was quite loud. A silence loomed in the air for what seemed to be an eternity, until Ivan soft voiced called out Natalya's name. She heard footsteps approaching her room, and her heartbeat increased, though she figured it was only Ivan. "Natalya?" A voice barely above a whisper called, and she whimpered in response. Ivan entered the room, tip-toeing in, careful not to make too much noise. He silently walked over to Natalya and sat next to her on the bed. She buried her head in her knees. He hugged her, stroking her hair lightly. "Shh, it'll be alright. We'll get through this together." Natalya managed to hug her brother back tightly, trying her hardest to believe the words that came from his mouth.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short, I really had no idea what to do for an anxiety attack, but, no matter. **

**THIS IS THE END. **

**...Of the week long challenge, and I must say, damn that went by fast!**

**Thanks to the readers and reviewers, and I nee you all to promise me that no matter what, you'll stay strong! I believe you guys can do it! 3**


End file.
